The Wedding to Top Them All
by cope
Summary: Hermione is about to marry the love of her life, though between Molly's separating them, Ron's extracurricular activities, the twin's pranks and Ginny forcing Harry to help, the wedding might just be a quickie in Vegas
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Hermione is about to wed the man of her dreams, making her a Weasley in the process. However, can everyone else deal with the pressure that comes with all of the preparations, or will they just throw in the towel and leave the blushing bride do everything for herself?

Rating: NC-17

Pairings: RW/DM, HG/CW, HP/GW, HG/F&GW(brief)

Disclaimer: The idea for this was not really mine, my friend Alex writing something alone the lines of this for me about my future wedding. However, hers was more comedic and very clean in content! Most of this is mine though, with the exception for the majority of the characters, if not all.

Enjoy!

It was a beautiful morning on the seventeenth of June. The birds were singing from the branches of the trees outside the second story window and the sun was shining with all of its might through the very same one, serenely streaming across the patch-work quilt that covered the double bed. Two languid bodies currently occupied bed that were trying to keep from being woken up so early in the morning by the pleasantries of the outside world. They had only fallen asleep a few short hours ago and they had wanted to sleep away the morning, and a good part of the afternoon as well until they were unceremoniously wretched from the warmth of the blankets and each other, and forced to go to the rehearsal dinner later on that night. If they were lucky they would not have to help out decorating the church that afternoon as well, perhaps taking the time to explore their flesh a bit more and indulge in some more pleasure. Last night had not been enough to satisfy them.

Sadly, that pleasure was not to come to the two, for not a moment later there was a loud banging on the door and it came with such force that it shook the window where the birds were singing beyond and the sun was shining through.

"Ronald Weasley!" Came the shrill voice of none other than Ginerva Weasley, Ron's younger sister who had a mouth on her like a blow horn. "Mum wants you to get up and to wake Hermione up as well. We need to start setting up for the wedding before ten if we're to make the dinner on time! Now wake up Hermione so that I can go into the room and not have to see large expanses of flesh. We'll all be waiting downstairs."

Ron gave a hearty moan and rolled himself off of him lover, moaning again as his erection rubbed across some hot skin. He always had problems with his arousal in the morning and he really needed to have it taken care of right away.

"Love, wake up." He murmured, knowing that once him lover was awake they could have a quick shag and relieve both of the sexual tension that mornings brought. "We have to get up and go help or else Ginny will murder us both and hang us out the window. If you hurry we could have some fun first too."

That got a reaction. Soon the other body started to move and rolled over to face Ron, saying, "I'll help you if you help me.", while reaching down between their tired bodies and grasping onto Ron's little problem and squeezing.

- - - - - - -

Meanwhile, Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was eating his breakfast next to a very awake Ginny and paying attention to Fred and George as they tried to shoot their latest product into the communal porridge for the poor sap who ate from it next. It was all fairly hilarious, seeing that when they missed their targets they sprouted daisies wherever they landed, be it the family clock or Pig as he flew in with the daily mail.

Ginny and her mother Molly, who was busying herself with ironing the veil that Hermione would be using the next day and making last minute alterations to the hem, were so excited about the wedding that they hardly took any notice of the flowers that were sporadically blooming all over the place. The big day was the next day and everyone was in high gear to make everything perfect for the Granger-Weasley wedding. Molly herself could be found weeping tears of joy in a corner every now and then from being so happy that her 'adopted' daughter would now really be a member of the family. She was also excited about the grandchildren that would soon, hopefully, follow.

Just as Molly was knotting her piece of threat, biting the end off cleanly, her second eldest son Charlie came plodding down the rickety stairs from the second floor, looking slightly haggard and sleep-deprived. There were bags under the bags under his eyes and dark shadows accentuating them to boot. He also looked anxious and nervous at the same time, just as everyone else in the household had for the last week.

"Charlie, dear, maybe you should take a break from decorating this afternoon and try to catch upon your sleep. We don't want you to fall asleep as you walk Hermione down the isle, now do we? A nice nap would do you good." Said Molly as she watched her son fall into his chair and scoop up some porridge for himself, pouring liberal amounts of cream and sugar onto it as he did.

"Thanks mum." He replied, stirring his breakfast around and around, not really feeling the mood to eat but knowing that he had to. "If Ron would just keep it down at night or put up some silencing charms I might be so tired."

Molly just tutted and returned back to her work. She knew that her youngest son was in love but he should take into consideration the need to sleep for the rest of the family.

Charlie just sat there and quietly stewed about his brother, being able to be so loud, where he used to get chastised and scolded for doing the same thing. That was why he absentmindedly took a bite of his food and never realized that his lovely auburn hair started to sprout daisies, and never registered that the twins laughter was about him.

- - - - - - -

"That's it love, I love it when you do that thing with your tongue." Breathed Ron in the throes of ecstasy. He had his fingers intertwined in the long silky hair of the head, which was presently pleasuring him orally. His body was heaving and his hips were thrusting in time with the licks and sucks that were being given to his member. He loved being pleasured orally, especially when the person was so amazing that it took his breath away.

Of course, it didn't help that Ron was completely in love with the person.

Finally, he came with such a force that it made his entire body lift off of the bed. The sheer delight that was brought with it left him panting for breath, almost as if someone had hit a bludger right at his chest and hit him square on.

He could feel himself being licked clean and feel the kisses that were trailing up his body, from his stomach, to his chest, to his neck, and finally his lips. The kiss shared there was full of passion and untamed lust, leaving both panting and wanting more.

"You are bloody brilliant at that love." Ron declared once they parted long enough to take a really deep breath of air. "But I think that you need taking care of as well."

"You better believe it you bloody wanker. I think that you need to return the favor before I have to take drastic measures." Answered his lover, the lust radiating from every pore.

"Well then, on to your back Draco so you can feel exactly how you made me feel."

- - - - - - -

Hermione Granger woke to the sounds of her fiancé singing in the shower. She could tell that it was him because he was horribly off key and trying his best to imitate a famous muggle boy band. He was even singing all of the back-up parts, making it seem jumbled and rushed. Hermione smiled and turned her face into the coolness of her pillow.

She hated not being able to sleep with him, Molly wanting them to not share a room the few days before they were married. It was why a magicked wall separated them and his lovely double bed had been separated into two, magically enforced by Molly herself that neither could even sit together on one without being shocked. To further her wishes, Molly also made sure that neither would be able to 'be' together due to the all-seeing eyes that Fred and George had come up with only months before.

Now, these eyes were charmed to come on as soon as something particularly naughty was about to happen between two people, their original use was for the twins to spy on their females neighbors in Diagon Alley who were, to their great pleasure, bisexual. The eyes made for many good nights spent at home wanking in front of the free porn. However, if Molly knew why they were created, she would box both of their ears and ground them for years, even though they no longer lived at home.

Her mind full of thoughts of such humor, Hermione lost herself to her mind and never heard her lover exit the shower and plod down the rickety stairs to have his breakfast.

Slowly, though, her mind drifted back to her predicament, the sexual tension that had been building up for days almost ready to burst. Hermione cursed Molly and her ideals of how a bride should be chaste before going to her marriage bed. There was really only one way to take care of the pent-up frustration then, Hermione would have to take care of herself. Reaching down under the Egyptian blanket that Bill had brought back as a present last Christmas, Hermione ran her hands over her breasts and abdomen, caressing herself as she imagined her lover might if he was able to. She tweaked her nipples alternately, bringing them to attention under the ministrations and imagined her fiancé's lips covering them and bringing her into sweet oblivion. She then ran her right hand down her body, the left staying at her breasts, and she found her clit nestled in her curls, begging for attention. Hermione wasted no time in starting to truly pleasure herself, thinking the whole time of how she wished she was not alone. She circled her clit a few dozen times, pleasing her begging nipples as she did so, and found herself coming harder than she ever had by herself.

"Oh Charlie!" She moaned as her orgasm came rushing over her and sent her into the heavens and beyond.

- - - - - - -

Later that morning, after showering and dressing in loose clothing, Hermione made her way down to the cozy kitchen, where the rest of the house had congregated in during the morning. The minute she stepped foot into the room, the noise took over her body and calmed her pre-wedding nerves. She saw her veil hanging on the back of the water-pump, freshly pressed and ready to wear the next day and she saw her fiancé sitting at the table sprouting daisies from his lovely head.

"As much as I love you love," she said, slightly startling Charlie, as she sat down beside him, though practically in his lap and plucked a flower from his hair, "I really hate daisies. Especially when they are sprouting out of your gorgeous hair." She then leaned closer and lowered her voice, "I would hate to have them in the way when I have my fingers intertwined in you locks while I'm cuming beneath you."

Charlie quickly had a blush creep across his face that was noticeable even though he was so tanned. His breath hitched and became slightly erratic with the thought.

"Here, let me fix it." Hermione then whisked her wand out of her pocket, making sure to brush her hand over his growing erection, and muttered the counter-curse to rid Charlie of his flora problem.

"Hermione," He groaned, his voice showing the lust he wished to express to her physically, "I am going to make you pay for that tomorrow night. You are going to beg me until your voice is gone." His eyes then stared intimately into hers and he lowered his lips onto hers in a swift kiss, lips barely touching before he pulled back.

"I love you Charlie." She said, moving her hand so that their fingers could lace together.

Charlie brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it in a very debonair way. "I love you too pet."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I am warning you that there is sex in this chapter at the end. If you are too young to be reading this, this is your warning to stop. If you do not heed it, well, that's your own fault. Don't come drying to me that I hurt your poor virginal minds.

On a brighter note, thank you to everyone who reviewed. And yes, I have crossed Em, and it's all your fault.

This fic is now dedicated to Emily, Ellen and Mike. Especially Mike because he put up with Em, El and I all talking about sex, slash included, for an entire evening. You guys are the best.

Chapter Two

Crazy Bride-zilla

Almost an hour later, it was almost noon and no one had set foot outside of the house, with the exception of the twins who went out into the garden to try and set one of the gnomes on fire with their new spitball line, the fire being completely harmless of course. Finally someone noticed the time, that person being Hermione herself, and the house erupted with the panicked sounds of three females and the cries of despair from the males. It was time to decorate the grounds for the pending nuptials with all of the flowers that a bride could ever want.

All was as fine as things could be considering the rush of things, but that momentary chaotic peace was about to be disrupted by the cries of anguish from the blushing bride.

"Ginny, where are the yellow snapdragons? I spoke to Professor Sprout about them weeks ago!" Hermione was standing at the alter under the newly erected canopy of flowers. There was no yellow in there anywhere. "I need those snapdragons, they are my favorite flower and the whole arrangement doesn't work without them. There are blue, purple, green and white flowers up to my eyeballs but I do not see the yellow. I even have black roses for Merlin's sake and I don't have me YELLOW SNAPDRAGONS!" Hermione's voice had been growing higher and louder as she ranted, making all those around her stop what they were doing and stare. Her normally controlled brown hair was sticking to her face in a mixture of frizz and sweat. She threw her arms, which had, only moments ago, been pointing violently in various directions, to her sides, and dropped onto a wooden chair. There was an air of defeat about the whole matter, but the gleam in her eyes clearly stated that she would get what she wanted some way or another.

Charlie walked over to her and placed his large hands on her shoulders, giving them a little squeeze, and started to massage the knots out of Hermione's neck. She sagged against him and wished that they were naked in bed together in their apartment in London.

"Relax Hermione," Piped up Ginny, sitting down next to Hermione, "The flowers will be here just as you wanted. Some idiot forgot to go and pick them up this morning," Her gaze shifting to Harry with a certain malice to it, "But they will be here in the hour. I sent a letter through the floo as soon as I found out that they were missing. So stop worrying."

"I'm sorry Gin, really I am. I just want this whole thing to be over with so that I can be Mrs. Charlie Weasley and be able to share the same bed again. I haven't had a good night's sleep ever since your mother forced us to separate our sleeping arrangements. I really do want those snap- Harry don't drop those tablecloths!" Hermione was up and yelling at her clumsy friend as if someone had lit a fire under her ass.

Charlie just sighed and went back to work. He loved Hermione dearly, but the wedding was taking its wrath out on both of them, adding to the already unbearable sexual needs that they were unable to quench. They also had to watch Ron and Draco being practically attached at the lips and hips, able to express their love whenever they wanted. There was even bet going on between the twins that Ron would become pregnant before Hermione and Charlie were able to touch each other again. Of course, if Fred had anything to say about it, a few well-placed spells would make Ron grow a uterus and enable him to win the bet.

While listening to the sexy voice of Hermione, he went back to setting up chairs and trying to contain the raging hard-on that was threatening to become all too noticeable.

- - - - - - -

"You know mate, she should have been ours, not Charlie's." Whispered George to his twin Fred as they charmed the bells to ring out the 'Jaws' theme while Hermione and Charlie walked down the isle.

There was a brief silence between the two of them while they remembered the years of the past where they were consumed completely with the bushy-haired know-it-all.

It had started in their seventh year, Hermione bring in her fifth, though only a year younger than themselves, when she had truly started to blossom before their eyes. The summer before they were locked in the Black mansion they had all the time in the world to study her and watch her. It was that summer that had truly inspired the creation of the all-seeing eyes, the pornographic neighbors years later had just pushed them that extra inch to turn them into a reality. Of course, if they had said anything about it to Charlie they would be suspended from their balls out the astronomy tower window by him sooner then they could say 'boo'.

However, Charlie did know about the brief relationship that both twins had with Hermione at the same time, being the ones to take her virginity in more ways than one. They had participated in the most erotic threesomes that the twins had ever witnessed, from both the erotic mail that they received each month and the muggle movies that they had taken from their father's secret stash.

Sadly, Hermione had ended the relationship when she got her position as an unspeakable for the ministry and realized that she could never have a conventional relationship with them. She knew that, though it would hurt them, they would get over it, and the hurt would not be as great than if she chose one over the other, which she could never do. It had taken a while, but the three had moved on, or at least Hermione had, dating several men before igniting her eternal flame with Charlie, her soul mate.

Over the years, six to be exact, each twin had carried feelings for their lost lover, but they saw that she was happy, so they left it alone. But if they ever heard that their older brother in some form or another hurt her, they would be he ones hanging him out by his bits from the tower.

"I have to agree with you Fred, but we see her happy and that's what we want for her after all. But I still miss her. Maybe we should throw her a little bachelorette party."

The twins deliberated over this new development while they started to place magical bubbles on each seat, placing a few bottles into their own pockets for later use.

- - - - - - -

Later that night, while Hermione was sitting out in the garden at the Weasley house, Charlie was wanking off in the shower, and everyone else was sitting around the kitchen drinking tea, Ron and Draco were making use of the bedroom that was provided for them.

It was their noise that had driven Hermione to find a quieter place to sit, away from the erotic screams coming from Draco's mouth as Ron did god knows what to him. It had been fine at first, Hermione being able to block the moans from reaching her ears by concentrating solely on new book about the many uses of phoenix tears, but after they became louder, Hermione cast a silencing charm and went outside. Even though she had put up with the sounds, it didn't mean that everyone else had to.

She had been sitting on the bench under the willow tree, a nice one the wrapped its branches around people and created a breeze on a calm night, when she decided that Molly had been in charge for long enough. Hermione was going to take matters into her own hands.

Stealthily, she crept back into the house, taking the hidden stairs to the third floor where Charlie was in the shower, singing a song about some American state. She creaked the door open and shut it behind her, locking it as she did so. Hermione then slipped out of the shorts that had been sticking to her body, and the shirt that was moist from sweat. Her under garments followed suite and she slid into the shower, moving the curtain only as much as she needed, Charlie never noticing a thing.

His eyes were shut tightly to keep the shampoo out, a nice cocoanut smelling one that had been made especially fir Hermione in Diagon Alley. And as for hearing anything, Charlie was singing so loudly that the ghost in the attic was being drowned out, and the water was pouring down his tight body, his ears not being excluded from the downpour. Charlie almost screamed bloody murder when he first felt another body being pressed against his own.

He quickly turned around, and when seeing whom it was, wrapped his arms around her smaller body and mover her around so that she was pressed back against the wall and his erection was pressed deeply into her abdomen.

"Oh Charlie." She gasped, the feeling of him being forced upon her almost enough to make her orgasm on the spot. "We need to go somewhere to be alone."

"I know just the place." He answered, and without a moment's pause, apparated out of the shower to the lake down from his family home.

It was a deserted little hole of water, more of a pond than a lake really, but the name had been Lake Hemlock for so long that they referred to it as nothing different. The sun had set since They had first started and there was that dusky glow about the entire shore, making it seem as though the sun and moon would be together in the same sky at the same time, the stars acting like an spectators to the entire affair. It was a beautiful sight to behold, but it was lost on both people as they sank to the ground among the long grass and blooming flowers.

There was a frenzy of lips crashing onto each other, the pent up sexual frustration finally being freed, the result resembling something from a romantic novel. Both were already naked and more than reads to do whatever their partner needed. It was only a matter of minutes until Charlie lowered his body between Hermione's spread thighs and teased her opening until she took charge and forced him to impale himself into her. The outcome was more than she could bear, and she cried out a passionate 'Oh Charlie' before her body rose up to meet his even more.

Their pelvic boned were beating against one another and with Hermione wrapping her legs around her lover's waist, she made him sink deeper into her willing body before he was able to pull back again to repeat the entire process over again. Neither lasted long, each screaming out their release in what seemed like seconds.

Hermione didn't relinquish her grip on Charlie though, keeping him forcefully on top of her and buried in her as they shared kisses and lick, sucks and bites, as if their very souls depended on it. It had been so long for either of them, before having barely gone twenty-four hours without physical touches of a sexual kind. Through their caresses after the sex, thus making it not exactly foreplay, Charlie started to keel himself harden again while still wrapped in Hermione.

He pulled away to look at her face, how it was gleaming in the moonlight with a sheen of sweat across her brow and a rise of colour in her cheeks. She looked so beautiful in that moment that he attacked her again with his lips, this time working down her body and making her scream his name for all to hear.

Molly was not going to be happy in the morning if she ever found out.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: well, here it is! the wedding scene. You wuold not believe the time that i have had trying to get this document loaded! but it fanally worked! i hope that you enjoy and review!

And remember, if you are not of age, and aredisturbed b anything that is written here, i warned you with the rating!So don;t come crying to me.

Your's truly,  
cope

Chapter Four  
'Till Death Do us Part.

The next morning, the sun just beginning to peek its bright face over the tops of the trees, two bodies were waking to the sounds of intense screaming.

"Harry, make them stop, please?" Asked Ginny, her head of bright red burying under the multitude of pillows that had gathered on the bed.

The green eyes of Harry Potter sparkled in the sadness that he could really do nothing to help his wife. All that he could do would be to put up a silencing charm around the walls of their room, which had been done several times over the past few days, only to have them broken by the loud screams made by a climatic finish. It was becoming less of a hassle to just leave them down.

"Sorry love. You know that there's nothing that any of us can do, except to be happy that Ron found someone that makes him as happy as you make me."

Ginny sighed at the known knowledge. She knew that it was just something that she would have to accept, and it would be over as soon as her and Harry moved back home later that night. The wedding would bring a sigh of relief from everyone who had to share a home with Ron and Draco. Thankfully, they too were heading back home, to Malfoy Manor, later that night as well.

Looking at the clock beside their bed, Harry noticed that it was past six, and decided to get up and shower before everyone else was awake. Granted, everyone would probably be up now, thanks to none other than Draco and Ron.

- - - - - - -

That very same morning, the twins were sleeping peacefully in their own flat, which was situated conveniently above their first joke shop. Fred Weasley, who was having the most amazing dream of his life, was twitching as a reaction of this particular dream, the one that had been reoccurring for the past few months.

You see, this was the dream that was based on the historical past of Fred's sexual encounters, only every woman that he had ever slept with had the same body, face, hair…basically it was the same woman.

The witch from down the street that Fred had hooked up with a few times, she now looked like his fantasy witch as she lay sprawled over his workbench.

The witch from his seventh year at Hogwarts, the one that he met up with in the room of requirement every Saturday night, she looked like his fantasy witch.

The one witch that he had shared with George, well, she looked like herself. Of course, that was because she was the witch of his dreams and he could not get her out of his head, let alone his dreams.

Hermione Granger, soon to be Hermione Weasley, was the only person in the whole world who Fred wanted to share the rest of his life with. Sure, he was happy that she was happy with his older brother, but that was only true in the deepest part of his body, somewhere near his big toe. To sum it all up, he wanted her. He wanted her really bad.

You see, Fred Weasley was a simple man, meaning that he though with his dick before the rest of his body, and he had been longing for her ever since he left him and his brother.

He still had the most amazing dreams about the time that George and him had her at the same time the night after her graduation from post-Hogwarts education, after she got her diploma for teaching transfiguration. The three of them had had a bit too much vodka and Hermione had decided to stay at their flat with them for the night, something that she had done in the past when something like this had happened.

That night, one thing led to another and the three of them found themselves in the tub, magically enlarged to accommodate the three of them comfortably, with Hermione happily sandwiched between them, being penetrated from all angles. They then moved their activities to George's bedroom where they continued the pleasure they all wanted.

It wasn't until later, after George had fallen asleep, fully and contentedly exhausted, that Hermione and Fred were able to have some time alone. They had then proceeded to make love to each other at the end of his brother's bed until the morning rays of sunlight were starting to drift into the room, illuminating their sweaty bodies.

The erotic experience of having Hermione to himself, if only for a while, was something that Fred would never forget. It was the moment that he had realized that he was in love with her, but that he could truly never have her to himself.

A muffled scream of release, and Fred was shaken from his peaceful slumber, awoken by his own desire.

The night before had been a bust for both him and George. Their plans of kidnapping Hermione and forcing her to drink until she passed out, then enabling them to bring her home with them for old time's sake, was ruined when they popped unto her room and found that she wasn't there. And not only was she not there, but she wasn't in the house and no one knew where she was.

Granted, they figured out that she must have snuck out with Charlie when they couldn't locate him as well.

So the two of them decided to retire home and put all of their energy into developing a way to make the next days ceremony an event to remember.

- - - - - - -

Hermione awoke to Charlie lying beside her in the long grass beside the lake. She rolled over and snuggled closer to his naked body, wanting to bury herself in the warmth that he provided. She could stay like that forever, clinging to him and breathing in his scent.

Then it hit her. They were getting married in only a few hours. She would be spending her remaining days with him. At that thought, she let out a small giggle. It wasn't loud, but it was enough to wake her lover.

"Morning love." He moaned, sleep still having a strong hold over him.

"Morning." She replied, tilting her head up so that she could see his face, and was rewarded with a passionate kiss.

When they parted, Hermione put her head back to where it was and sighed. "We have to get back to our rooms love. If your mother ever found us, she would go into a fit of hysterics before the wedding, and that's the last thing that I want."

"You're right. We should get going. I need to shower before the ceremony as well, since mine was interrupted last night." He said cheekily, running his hands up and down the body of the goddess on top of him, giving a little squeeze every now and then.

They both began to sit up grudgingly, not wanting to leave their comfortable positions, and not wanting to head back to where they weren't allowed to indulge in their morning sexual cravings. Instead, there was another kiss and each apparated to their separate rooms, waiting for after the reception when they could really be together and could stay that way until the end of time.

- - - - - - -

The next few hours were rushed and energetic. There were final preparations to be made; dresses to wiggle into, flowers to pin on, and the garter belt had mysteriously gone missing. After an hour of looking for that particular piece of material, Fred had 'found' it and was the one to safely deliver it to Hermione directly. He also had to be practically shoved out the door so that she could put it on.

It was too soon that it was time for the ceremony, but everything seemed to work out just in time. Hermione's hair was done in an elegant up-sweep with little ringlets cascading from the top and falling just above her shoulders. Her make-up was unnoticeable, but made her features stand out more than they normally would. And the dress was tailored to fit her every curve and trail daintily behind for a foot or two. The whiteness was unmarred by the dirt of the ground by a simple charm that Molly had cast.

Ginny and Fleur were waiting for Hermione at the end of the aisle, which was cut off from the guests, the ceremonial alter and her family by a fence of flowers that were growing up a trellis that ran along the back of the grounds. Fleur and Bill had flooed in for the occasion from France, where Bill had been transferred a few years ago. Their two boys were the ones who were going to unravel the carpet that would be walked upon by Hermione and Charlie as they made their trip down the aisle.

The music was just starting to play, signaling that it was almost time for everything to begin, when Charlie slipped his hand into Hermione's and brought her close to him. He had only just gotten there, having been delayed by a enchantment that Fred and George had placed on his pants, said pants walking away from him whenever he got his one leg in them.

- - - - - - -

As people were still filing in, Ron sat as though he had ants in his pants. He hated that he was right beside Draco and couldn't truly touch him. It was driving him mental. All that Ron wanted to do was get out of his seat, drag Draco behind him, and take Draco's full cock into his mouth and lick him until he begged for release. It made no difference that that was what they had just been doing that morning while they lounged in bed; he wanted his hunger satisfied again.

Draco was thinking something along the same lines, Ron could tell by the slight flush that graced his face while his hand stroked Ron's thigh absentmindedly. Neither, in truth, could wait for the end of the sure to be long ceremony to be alone together.

"How long do you think this will be?" Asked Draco all of a sudden, his voice bordering on whiney.

"I don't know love. Bill and Fleur's was almost two hours, but half of it was in French."

"How long do we have in-between the ceremony and the reception?"

"A few hours. More than enough time to spend in bed. Don't worry."

Draco seemed to calm down at those words and began to think of ways for them to spend their time together.

- - - - - - -

"Ready love?" He asked, planting a small kiss on her temple.

"More than you know." She answered, leaning into his body and wishing that they could just fall a few hours into the future so that they would truly be together forever.

Charlie wrapped his arms fully around his fiancées waist and tucked her head under his chin, all the while closing his eyes and wishing the same things as her.

"Come on you two. It's just about time now." Ginny broke through their reverie and brought them into the present. "Pierre and Jean Michel just went, and you two go after Fleur and I, so get ready."

No sooner had she said it and Fleur want herself, followed several steps behind by a smiling Ginny, each sprinkling flower petals in their wake.

As soon as they were in position, and the boys settled in their seats with Molly and Arthur, as well as their father and uncles, the music changed to the wedding march and all the guests turned in their seats to catch their first look at the bride.

Charlie reached behind her and smoothed his mother's veil over her face, then held out his arm to Hermione, which she gratefully took because she felt as though she was about to fall down is something, or someone, wasn't there to anchor her. "I love you Hermione."

They took their first step towards becoming connected for the rest of eternity.

"I love you too Charlie. I always will."

They walked silently down the white covered aisle, which was strewn with colorful spots, stealing glances at each other every few steps, which made all the women in the seats sigh at the love shown and the men get that feeling in the pit of their stomachs that told them they would never hear the end of 'how romantic the ceremony was' and 'why could they never be that loving towards them?' when they got home.

Molly immediately pulled out her orange handkerchief and started to dab at her eyes. She knew that she would be needing it throughout the entire ritual.

Hermione gripped onto Charlie's arm as if it was a life preserve that was keeping her above water and could feel the beginning of tears forming in her eyes from the sheer love that she felt for him. She was just in disbelief that they were even together, let alone marrying him at that very moment. He was just so amazing and perfect, she almost felt unworthy…Almost.

The alter was finally reached and Hermione and Charlie turned towards each other, clasping their hands together after Charlie lifted the veil from her face. It amazed him every tine that he saw her that she was truly his for keeps. He thought that he had lost his chance when she started to be with the twins, but fate must have been on his side. The three of them eventually went their separate ways and she was finally his to be seduced. Granted, the seducing was done in equal parts from both of them and Charlie was the one that was dragged into bed by Hermione. It had been the best, and kinkiest sex of his entire life, up until that point. Later, there was much more exploration and games that were played, each one topping the other for the rank of 'the best'.

Albus Dumbledore then began to bless the couple, his words floating over and above the couple who were so immersed in each other that they weren't really paying attention. In fact, Albus had to touch Charlie's arm to get his attention to drink the blessed wine, which Hermione also partook in.

Then it was time to exchange their vows, Hermione and Charlie deciding to write their own and recite them instead of the traditional ones that some couple preferred. Charlie went first, as was the custom for the ceremony.

"Hermione," He began, "from the very first moment that I saw you, there was a feeling inside of me that I just couldn't describe. You were this girl that my baby brother brought home one summer who had bushy hair and who claimed to be his best friend. Everyone thought that you would end up with him, but I always wished that you were there with me. Then as the years went by, I saw you grow into the woman that I stands before me, the woman who I was finally able to identify that I loved. It tore my heart out when I saw you with other guys, but I finally let jealousy give me the courage that I needed to ask you out so that I would be the guy you were with. Then, it was if I finally had meaning in my life, other than my work and family. I began to feel that I would stop breathing if something ever happened to us. I love you so much and I want to be able to protect you, hold you, kiss you, and be your husband for the rest of our lives." There were tears silently rolling down his cheeks, a sign of the true passion that he felt. Hermione raised her land and wiped them away with the pad of her thumb, keeping eye contact and smiling at him with all of her heart.

"Charlie, words cannot describe what you make me feel because they conflict so much that they would never make any sense spoken aloud. But I know in my heart that they are true and important. I fell in love with you the first time that you held my hand and knew that we would be forever the first time that we kissed. Even from the time that I was fifteen, there was an element of lust that I held towards you. You were one of my first crushes and you will be my last. I want to be the mother of your children, the nurse when you are sick, the woman that you grow old with, but never your maid." The last comment earned a laugh from Charlie and everyone who heard it. "I want to love you forever and always and be there for you through all that life brings us."

Hermione then started to cry herself, thanking Ginny for insisting on waterproof mascara. The last thing that she wanted was to look like a tramp for Charlie on their wedding day…maybe on the honeymoon, but not right then.

Dumbledore then placed the rings into their hands, each putting the others on, and blessed the white ribbon that was tied to each. It was an ancient custom to them that connected their souls for life, as well as their hearts. It made it so that no wizarding couple could ever file for a divorce, but also that they would be forever together in spirit, even if something happened to one of them.

After the blessing was said, the ribbon shimmered until it disappeared from sight, a symbol of the bonds that tie every person together.

Finally, Albus said the words that they were all waiting for, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Charlie gathered Hermione into his arms and kissed her with every drop of his being, happy to finally be able to express his emotions in front of his family and friends. He dipped her backwards and gave everyone a show, and then some.

The happy couple never even heard the twins release their surprise, which were thousands of butterflies that exploded mid-air into millions of tiny bubbles.

"If she can't be ours mate, she might as well be as happy as she can be." Whispered Fred to George, the feelings for Hermione still in his mind, but becoming more and more faint as he continued to see her smile with his brother. "But if he ever hurts her, I will have his balls cut off and bronzed for a trophy."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry that this took so long to finish completely. I actually kind of forgot all about it not being done. Anyways, here's the final chapter to this past and hope to see a sequel in the near future!

Ciao

Yours truly,

cope

Hermione and Charlie almost couldn't wait until after the reception to be together again…almost. If it wasn't for the fact that Charlie would have had to rip Hermione's dress off her willing body and the fact that they were constantly surrounded by family and close friends who wanted pictures taken, they would have given into their desires.

"Ok. Now Hermione, I want some pictures of just you and Harry and Ron. Charlie, you are going to have to let go of her hand and get out of the frame." Yelled fellow classmate Colin Creevey, who had been hired by Molly to take the official pictures of the wedding.

Charlie sent him a glare that would have frozen the heart of any man and turned his blood into ice. He also muttered a few choice words under his breath, none of which Colin cared to acknowledge. Hermione, however, heard him perfectly and pulled him in for a small kiss before pushing him away with a swap to his bottom.

Charlie then stood behind Colin as the pictures were snapped of the golden trio. There were gag pictures taken as well with Hermione hanging over Ron's shoulder as Harry laughed on, and of the two boys looking as though they were going to throw Hermione into the fountain.

Finally Colin decided that he had enough of the three of them and called Charlie, Ginny and Draco to join their significant others for a few snaps of the camera. Then came the pictures with the parents, and finally, Colin announced that he was almost done, that all he had left to do were the pictures of Hermione and Charlie alone.

Smiling for the camera, Hermione looked as radiant as anything. But all she wanted to do was drag Charlie off to a broom closet and have him strip her gown off. The events of the night before had not been enough to satisfy her, neither had the amazing sex that they had that very morning before popping back to the house. Hermione sighed thinking about it.

"Problem love?" Asked Charlie when he heard her, turning her body towards his so that he could look at her lovely face and see love and desire reflected back in her eyes.

"My feet are killing me with these shoes on and I want you so bad right now that I'm about to have my way with you here. I don't even care if Collin snaps pictures of the entire thing."

Charlie laughed and brought her body flush against his so that she could feel his own desire against her waist. He had had to use a concealment charm so that everyone wouldn't know about his big problem. "Maybe later we can set us a camera in our room, but right now I can only take care of one of your problems." And with that he bent down to hook his right arm under her legs and swooped her us into him strong arms.

Hermione wrapped her own bare arms around her husband's neck and rested her forehead against his. "I love you husband." She said as she closed her eyes to relish the moment.

"And I love you wife." Answered Charlie as he twirled around with her and delighted in hearing her musical laugh. "Tonight I'm going to make you scream until you lose your voice."

"I can't wait to return the favor either."

"Ok you two. That's all for the pictures now. I'll snap more during the reception." Called Colin, who had been, thankfully, unaware of their conversation. He had been too busy himself, thinking of what it would be like to be Ginny…

- - - - - - -

Later that afternoon, as everyone else was resting within the cool confines of the Weasley house, newly charmed to accommodate more that the usual amount of people, a certain couple could have been found behind a rather large willow tree. Of course, with all of the commotion and people around for the wedding, the sudden disappearance of the two people had been overlooked.

"Oh Merlin love, nearly there. Just keep doing that thing with your tongue."

Ronald Weasley had his pants down around his ankles and was gripping onto the tree trunk behind him so hard that bits of bark were coming off in his large hands. He had waited for Hermione and Charlie to make their way down the aisle before grabbing Draco's hand and, practically pulling the arm out of its socket, ran away from the crowd to the first secluded spot that he found.

This had been the shed where his family kept the gardening potions and sports balls. It was there that he had all but ripped Draco's pants off and bent over a workbench with his own pants down for his lover to impale his large, stiff cock into him. Draco had also reached around in front of Ron and wanked him off so that they both finished at the same time.

That had taken a fair amount of time and both were lucky enough to just make it to where the pictures were all being taken before Molly had sent the twins out to find them, or worse, used a summoning spell on them both.

Of course, as soon as their obligations were over with, Draco had pulled Ron away from the gaggle of people and pushed him against the willow tree where they currently were as they snogged until they were forced apart for air. They then went at it again with more vigor and reached their own climaxes several times over.

Finally, Draco stood up and collapsed against Ron's hard body. Their spent cocks, glistening from spit and other bodily fluids, were brought against each other and they both enjoyed the feeling of the short lived softness against their hot skin.

Ron brought his long arms around his lover and his head to rest next to Draco's ear. "As much as I hate to say this love, we should really go inside and be sociable. I will make it up to you later though."

"Promise?" Draco questioned, his voice sounding raw and smoky. There were wicked thoughts rushing through his head about just how Ron could make it up to him, number one turning out to be with Ron in a French maid costume with convenient holes in the bottoms. Hermione had given him the idea actually with her wedding vows.

"Promise." Ron confirmed, his mind flowing along the same trail of thought.

And with that, they pulled up their pants, gave each other a longing kiss, and walked hand-in-hand back up to the house and all its movements.

Neither could wait until they were back home that night.

- - - - - - -

At that very moment, Hermione was napping in her and Charlie's room. Yes, the walls had come down and the bed put back together the minute they said 'I do'. Her dress was hung over the back of a chair and the hellish shoes had been kicked uncaringly into a corner where Hermione hoped to never have to see them again. She was sprawled between the cool confines of the sheets in only her white slip, all other undergarments tossed upon the floor or onto their chair with the hopes that they wouldn't be needed for the next while. And for comfort reasons of course.

Just as she had hoped, shortly after she had made her way up the stairs, having the final nudge to 'rest up' come from Molly, Hermione heard the door creek slowly open, the person coming in wanting to be quiet about it.

"You can be louder Charlie." She said as she heard the zipper of his trousers being pulled down.

Charlie glanced over at his mate, having thought that she would be sleeping, or trying to sleep, he had made an especially hard effort to not be loud and take her where she lay. His heart skipped a beat and then began the pound in his chest at the sound of her voice. "Sorry love, I thought you were sleeping. I didn't want to wake you up. After all, you didn't get much sleep last night."

"I was waiting for you to join me." Hermione said, still keeping her eyes closed and looked peaceful from where Charlie was standing.

'Like and Angel.' He thought as he divested himself of everything but his knickers and joined his bride between the crisp, cotton sheets. He brought her body closer to his and pressed his chest firmly into her back with his arm wrapped around her waist securely.

"I've missed this." He said suddenly, his eyes sliding shut as he did so.

"Missed what?" Asked Hermione.

"Just holding you like this. I love you Hermione."

But he never got an answer because she had already fallen asleep. And he followed shortly after, breathing in the unique aroma that was purely Hermione.

- - - - - - -

They were awoken an hour or so later by Crookshanks jumping up onto them and mewing until they both opened their eyes and removed the note that was tied around his neck. Charlie opened it up and kissed Hermione on the shoulder after they read it together.

"Looks as though they want us for the dinner now. I imagine that if we're not down there soon Ron will be coming up here and dragging us down so he can start eating." She said while leaning into Charlie and wishing that this bit was over with already and that they were alone in their honeymoon suite in the hotel in Florence.

Charlie gave her a kiss on the forehead and got up off the bed to start dressing. Hermione followed after am moment and needed Charlie to fasten the sipper on her dress before they went anywhere.

After doing so, Charlie wrapped his arms around her again and rested his head on top of hers.

They walked down the stairs together and continued on hand in hand out the door and towards the tent where the feast was being held. But, before they entered, Hermione turned to face her groom, brought his head down to kiss his full lips and was rewarded by being swept up off her feet by the man she loved.

Charlie carried her in that way and received many catcalls and clapping. From the podium at the front, a deep voice sounded out. "May I now present, for the first time ever as man and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Charlie Weasley."

The end.


End file.
